The Shot heard around the Wing
by DenIam1029
Summary: What was Donna thinking when she found out Josh was shot and during h is surgery.
1. Donna's POV

The Shot heard around the Wing Author: DennisPatrick Email: Etrnlvamp2000aol.com Characters: Josh, Donna, Toby, Mrs. Landingham, the First Lady Category: Romance and angst Pairings: Josh/Donna Rating: PG (for some adult language) Summary: What was Donna thinking whenever she found out that Josh was shot. All Donna POV. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters As much as I wish I did. I am just a cell phone salesman and I love the West Wing but I have no money for you to sue me for. I am making no money so don't call me about lawyers.  
  
Author's notes: This is a drabble. I am going to start working on one for what Josh was thinking during the shooting and the surgery. Then I am going to try and start an alternate series  
  
I am sitting in the waiting room at GW and I can't feel anything. I mean literally and figuratively. It feels like I have been here for a year but whenever I look up at the clock on the wall it's only been an hour since I got here. An hour since Toby said Josh had been hit and my stupid response: "Hit? Hit with what?"  
I look to my left and I see Mrs. Landingham sitting next to me and I can't bring myself to look her in the eyes when she asks, "How are you feeling, dear?" "I'm fine." I answer unconvincingly.  
She gets up and walks out of the room and then the First Lady comes in but I do not stand. Even though I know the protocol, but if I try to get up I will fall over. My legs and my body are completely numb. My crying stopped about twenty minutes ago. I keep remembering how I hid from Josh before they left for the town hall because I know he was mad at me about his chair  
Josh just got into the bullpen and damn he looks good. He is swaggering like he just ate a couple of republicans for breakfast. I love it when he is like this.  
"You're late!" I remind him because he is late. They started the town hall prep like ten minutes ago.  
"I am heading to the prep right now, Donnatella." Says Josh.  
"They started ten minutes ago, Josh!" I say as he walks into his office. Then I look over my shoulder and just looking at me with this smug little smile on his face and it is just so cute.  
"Where is my chair, Donna?" "It's at the shop, Josh. You said it needed to be fixed." I say matter of factly.  
"Yeah a wheel was wobbly, you call a guy from maintenance and he comes and fixes the wheel." "Well it's at my friend Curtis' shop." I say.  
"And why is my chair at your friend Curtis' shop?" "My friend Curtis needs the work so I gave it to him and he said he would take a look at it." I say matter of factly.  
"And how much is your friend Curtis charging the federal government to fix the wobbly wheel on my chair?" Josh asks very smugly and damn he has those dimples out. I think I might just melt cause my legs are turning into water.  
"He said he had to take a look at it at his shop." I answer matter of factly.  
We start walking towards the pressroom for the town hall prep and I hang around for a couple of minutes before I go off and order Josh his lunch before his meeting with Hoynes. The next time I see Josh he is heading down to the locker room to change for his meeting with Hoynes. I wish I could go down and see him after he changes. Josh has great legs. I have only seen them once but that was during the campaign, whenever we were in California and all of us including Leo went to the beach and played volleyball.  
I keep myself busy with research and note cards for Campaign Finance. Note cards are the Gods answer for research. I look up when Josh walks by and heads into his office. All of a sudden I hear a loud Thud and then I hear... "DONNA!" Josh bellows.  
I get up and walk into his office and see him on the floor.  
"We should get something temporary so that doesn't happen again." I say "You think!" Josh says.  
The next couple of hours go by and then I see its almost 6:30 and I know Josh is going to make me go to the town hall thing as payback for the chair. So I am going to hide out in the mess.  
After I am sure he is gone I head back to the bullpen and grab my things and head home ecstatic that I am going to be home before ten for the first time in weeks. I get home and there is a note on my dining room table from my roommate, Cathy, saying she is at her boyfriends. So I shower and change into something comfy and curl up on the sofa with the cats and turn on the town hall meeting. The President is doing good and looks like he is getting ready wrap things up. Then my phone rings and I look at the caller ID and see its Josh.  
"What Joshua?" I ask angrily cause there is no way in hell I am going back to work. "Is that any way to greet your considerate boss who gave you the night off?" Josh asks  
"Well if I didn't have to hide in order to get the night off maybe I would be nice!" "Well I was calling to see how much longer you were going to be awake."  
"Why Josh?" I ask angrily "I am not going back to work till tomorrow morning!" "That isn't the reason, Donnatella. I was wondering if I brought over pizza and a movie if you would want to hang out?"  
  
I stop to think what the catch.  
"What's the catch, Josh?" "No real catch, Donna, just wanted to hang out and enjoy each other's company."  
"Oh, okay well then I will see you soon, Joshua." "See you soon my sweet Donnatella." Josh says as he hangs up.  
Did he just say what I think he did? I replay the conversation in my head. Yup he called me "His sweet Donnatella!" Well isn't that something to make your heart skip a beat. Maybe Josh does return my feelings for him.  
I run into my bathroom to fix myself up some before Josh gets here. While in there I hear the news break in with a special report. I go out to see what's happening and as soon as I see the words run across the screen.... Shots fired at President after Town Hall meeting!  
My heart just drops into the pit of my stomach. I grab my wallet and keys and head over to G.W. I have the radio off so it doesn't distract me. I don't even hear myself muttering Josh's name over and over. I think everybody and their brother is trying to get to the hospital. I pull over about ten blocks away from the hospital and I run the rest of the way. Whenever I get there it's a fortress. I push my way through trying to find an agent that I know. I finally find one and I say..." I am Donna Moss, Josh Lyman's assistant." He says he knows who I am but he needs to see my White House ID. Isn't that funny he says he knows me and then wants to see my identification. I search my wallet and when I finally find it I show it to the agent and he lets me in. He lets me in and shouts.. "She's Lyman's assistant let her through!" Boy wouldn't Josh just love to know what kind of power his name is able to pull.  
I walk over to the nurses' desk and I tell her..."I need to find out where the Presidents staff is..." and she says "I am sorry miss but nobody is allowed back there." "You don't understand I am Josh Lyman's assistant." she blanches whenever I mention Josh's name. "So you see I have to find him other wise he is going to go crazy with you for not letting me back there." She gives me directions to the waiting room where everybody is. When I walk in there is a doctor talking to the group. I look around looking for Josh, where is he I realize I am rambling on and on and the one person who would tell me to be quiet isn't even here. I finally make it over to Toby and Sam and CJ.  
"How is the President?" I ask "He got shot but the doctors said it was nothing major that was hit so he will be fine in a couple of days." Toby says.  
"Oh thank God that is the best news I ever heard." I say happy that the President is alright. I don't know how Josh would handle it if the President died. Then all of a sudden Toby puts his hand on my shoulder. "Donna, Josh was hit..." Toby says.  
HUH! What....what is he talking about.  
"Hit? Hit with what?" I ask not wanting to hear what I think it is. "Donna, Josh was shot. He was behind us we didn't know where he was." Toby says  
"I don't understand this. I...I...I just talked with him he was going to bring over a pizza and a movie." I manage to get out though I honestly don't know how. I think my body is shutting down or something. "He was shot Donna, he has a collapsed lung and ruptured an important artery in his heart. It's serious." Toby says. Now I realize why Josh isn't here to make me quiet down, Josh is dying. Just as I was about to say something the doctor speaks up. "As I was telling the group Mr. Lyman is going to be in surgery for another ten to twelve hours at least. If you would like to wait here we can set you all up in a private waiting room. Otherwise I would recommend that you all go home or to your offices and get some rest and come back in the morning. We should know more then." The doctor says.  
Go Home? What is this guy nuts! Josh is my life not just at work but at home too. Plus if he wakes up and I am not there he will be seriously pissed! I need to sit down or I am going to fall over. Sam and Toby help me over to the couch and I look up and see their faces. I never thought you could see any emotion on Toby's face. But, he looks as if he has been crying. They both hug me and get up. I look over and see the First Lady walking over. I try to get up but she stops me. "Donna don't stand, forget protocol. How are you holding up?" she asks. Gee wonder how I am holding up! "I am fine." I lie to the First Lady if Josh heard me he would be livid.  
"I know that's not true. Tell me what you are feeling, Donna? She asks. "I don't feel anything." I answer truthfully. Cause I can't feel anything, my body won't let me feel anything till Josh is okay.  
"Well, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." She says as she stands up.  
Josh has been in surgery for two hours and it feels like its never going to end. I am standing in the operating theater or whatever they call it. I am looking through the window down at Josh on the table. I can barely see him because of all of the drapes and the doctors crowding around him. I will my body to work with Josh. I am breathing in the same intervals as Josh as with my heart. When the machine beeps my heart beats.  
I can see his face and its empty. I mean there is no emotion, no life, no Josh in there. I wonder what is going on inside Josh's head. What he is feeling? Wondering if he does pull through if we will lose the Josh that I know and love. Of course I will love him no matter what but what if he loses that trademark Lyman ego.  
I have been praying to every deity known to man. I am asking GOD not to take my Josh away from me, from this country that he loves. I don't know how I could survive if Josh dies. I haven't even told him I love him yet. He has to know that. I am promising GOD that if he pulls through no matter what the consequences I will tell Josh how I feel and I will do anything in my power to keep Josh safe. I wonder how Josh is going to react to my little confession. But I keep thinking that he returns my feelings, after all he did call me "His sweet Donnatella." Hour 3 of Surgery  
Josh is still in surgery I was pretty much forcibly removed from the observation room. The First lady told me I either sleep or she will sedate me. So I told her she could take her needle and stick somewhere. I can't believe I actually yelled at the First Lady. But they just don't understand that I can't sleep while Josh is in surgery. I can sleep once Josh is feeling better and is awake so that way I know everything will be fine.  
I hear the door to the waiting room open and I look over and I see Leo. He looks just about as bad as Toby did. I know Leo loves Josh like the son he never had. So I think I know what this must be doing for him. He comes over and sits next to me and puts his hand on my hand and just says, "Our boy will pull through.... He's a fighter and he still has a good fight left in him." I know Leo is trying to put a tough face on but I see right through it and I lean over and hug him and I notice he is crying just like I am. Hour 8 of Surgery  
The First lady gave me a couple more hours then she had the orderlies sedate me so I could get some rest she said it was for my own good. But I don't think she is right. So I am going to let the drugs take over cause I can't fight anymore. While I am sleeping in my dreams I am at the newseum with Josh and I can't reach him before he gets shot I can't stop the bleeding and he looks into my eyes and says "I love you Donnatella." I start bawling and I never get a chance to reply because as soon as I open my mouth the paramedics take him away to get him to the hospital. I arrive at the hospital and the doctor is getting ready to tell the bad news and just as he is about to say it I shake myself awake screaming bloody murder. An orderly runs in to make sure I am alright. I assure him that it was just a nightmare. He tells me that Josh's surgery is completed and he is in the ICU right now. I ask if I can go and see him for myself but he tells me the President is going to go in there first. So I say alright and then I walk up to the ICU and wait outside for my turn to see Josh.  
After about five minutes Leo comes out right before the President and tells me that Josh said he wanted to see me before anybody else. I think that is a good thing. It is right? As soon as the President leaves I walk into the room and I am taken aback by the sight of all the machines that are in the room but they are helping keep Josh alive so I am thankful for them. I work up the strength and walk over to his bedside. I look down at him and I see those beautiful brown eyes that I want my children to have. And, I say, "Josh its me." I am holding back my tears he doesn't need to see me cry right now. Then of all things to happen Josh looks up at me and smiles and in a raspy voice says "I love you Donnatella." I just start to cry cause I almost lost the man that I love and the man whom loves me in return.  
"I love you too Josh, I always have." I say with a smile on my face and I lean over and kiss him on the forehead. THE END FOR NOW 


	2. Josh's POV

The Shot heard around the Wing Author: DennisPatrick Email: Etrnlvamp2000aol.com Category: Romance and Angst Characters: Mainly Josh and Donna but most of the cast does make an appearance or two. Pairings: J/D sort of  
Rating: PG (for some adult language) Summary: This is a companion piece to the first part of The Shot heard around the Wing. In this we find out what Josh was thinking while he was in surgery. Disclaimer: None of the characters in this are mine. They are the property of John Wells's productions and the fine ignorant people at Warner Brothers who refuse to allow the fans to write letters to the cast. But hey I don't make very much money I sell cell phones for a living. So please don't sue me. I do reserve the right to create a character or two when I develop this series. Author's notes: I know it's been a couple of years since the shooting. But, I have been watching season one and reading the scripts for In the Shadow of Gunmen Part I and II. And now with the fifth season coming to a close and the prospect of Donna dying is just too much for a guy to take. But hey if you want to know my opinions then feel free to email me and we can talk. Please write feedback it's my lifeline whenever I write. Anyways here is Part II of The Shot heard around the Wing.  
  
I am not totally sure of where I am right now. All I know is I am surrounded by noises they sound like machines beeping. I have no idea of how I got here. One of the last things I remember is having a nice little session of banter with Donna on the phone just as President Bartlett was finishing up the town hall meeting. I was going to go over to Donna's and tell her about how much I love her and that I have been for awhile now and that I want to give us a try.  
As soon as I hung up my cell phone I walked outside and was just about to catch up with the rest of the senior staff I hear a loud bang that I can't place. I think I have heard the sounds before in a movie or something but I am not quite sure. The whole crowd that came to hear the president speak are now turning to a mob I get pushed up against a steel rod fence and I fall down to my knees and am gripping the bars as hard as I can. I all of a sudden feel something hot burn into my skin and I look down and see blood going down the front of my shirt. How did this happen? Who could have gotten a weapon anywhere near the president? My eyelids just start to feel very heavy and the last thoughts that go through my mind are: Thank God Donna wasn't here, and maybe I won't get to tell her I love her.  
I am not sure how much time has passed since I passed out I remember Sam saying something but I wasn't really there I was back in Senator Hoynes conference room in the Capitol building in DC.  
  
"Social Security—"Hoynes starts to say "Senator—"I say interrupting him "Social Security is the black hole—"Hoynes tries to continue before I interrupt him again "Senator—" "Social Security—"Hoynes tries again "Senator—" "Social Security—"Hoynes tries again I give up. "Yes—"I say cause I am tired of hearing this. "Social Security is the black hole of national politics." Hoynes says "Yes" I say just to get him to get off of it. "Josh was cutting me off because he know I was gonna say that. He knew I was gonna say that 'cause I've said it, what—"Hoynes says "A few hundred times, Senator." I tell him "It is the black hole of national politics and I would just as soon not get lost in it 13 weeks before the New Hampshire primary." Hoynes finally finishes. "It is the third rail. You step on it and you die." Hoynes continues on his little myriad issues about Social Security. "Of the 537 federal elected officials, there are 30 who've put their names on Social Security reform legislation and you're one of them, why not say so?" I ask "He will say so, just not now." Some stupid aide says "Mark, at 400 billion dollars, Social Security represents one-fourth of the Federal budget and it's gonna be bankrupt in exactly 17 years, right around the time you're going to check you mailbox. Half of the elderly population will be living in poverty. This now qualifies as a priority. And running for President of the United States not putting Social Security front and center is like running for president of the Walt Disney Corporation by saying you're gonna fix the rides at Epcot." I tell this dumpkiss "We're gonna get to Social Security, Josh, it's a long campaign, for now we focus on the tax cuts." Mark says "It's what magicians call misdirection." Some aide says "Really, 'cause it's what the rest of us call bull—"I say before being interrupted "Knock it off. I have a vote. The rest of you should stay here and work on the ethanol tax credit. Josh, come with me, would you?" Hoynes says so I get up and follow him out into the hallway. "You don't seem to be having a very good time lately." Hoynes starts off "I don't think the point of this is for me to have—"I start to say "I'm saying you've been pissed off at every meeting for a month." Hoynes continues "Senator, you're the prohibitive favorite to be the Democratic Party's nominee for President. You have 58 million dollars in a war chest with no end in sight, and I don't know what we're for." I tell him cause I am tired of this bull. "Josh—"Hoynes starts before I interrupt him "I don't know what we're for, I don't know what we're against. Except we seem to be for winning and against somebody else winning." I tell him "It's a start." Hoynes says like that's the answer. Senator—"I start but am interrupted "Josh, we're gonna run a good campaign. You're gonna be very proud of it. And when we get to the White House, you're gonna play a big role. In the meantime, cheer up. And get off my ass about Social Security. I've got a vote." Hoynes says as he heads off down the corridor.   
  
All of a sudden everything around me goes blank with a bright white  
light. Then I start to hear voices. At first they are just a bunch of  
voices all mixed together but slowly they start to separate. Then all  
of a sudden I see my sister, Joanie, standing there smiling at me. I  
am so happy I have missed her so much. Then she starts to speak.  
"Josh, you finally came back to me. I have missed you so much. I am so  
happy you are here to be with me and papa." Joanie says and I start to  
cry what does she mean I am here to be with her and papa. They are  
dead I can't be here with them I need to get back to Donna. Then all  
of a sudden somebody steps into my view it's my father.  
"Son, I am glad to see you. I wish I could have told you how proud I  
was of you the night you guys won the Iowa Caucus, and then whenever  
you were standing there by the president while he was being sworn in.  
Joanie and I were both standing there right behind you just looking at  
you with so much pride. I know you thought I might have been ashamed  
of you because you didn't give me any grand-kids but I want you to  
know that you did what you thought was right and that couldn't have  
made me more proud of you. I love you so much, Son.' My dad says and  
gets all misty eyed. I hate that I am going to break his heart but I  
got to go back to Donna.  
"Papa, Joanie, I am sorry but I can't stay I have to go back." I  
manage to get out over the lump in my throat.  
"What, what do you mean you have to go back? Its your time to be here  
with us so we can be a family again!" Joanie yells at me she's mad at  
me and I understand but I haven't gotten to tell Donna that I love  
her. I have to go back.  
"Son, why do you want to go back to a place where pain and hate is  
part of your everyday life. They proved that today whenever you were  
shot by somebody." My dad says always the lawyer.  
"Because there is a woman back there I haven't told my feelings to and  
I need to tell her and see if maybe she returns my feelings. Cause I  
want what you and mamme had, papa. Please understand if I could I  
would stay with you but I have to go back I am not ready to die yet I  
still have grandchildren to give to mamme." I tell them  
"I understand son. I just hope she is worth the sacrifice that you are  
going to make here. I love you son; I always will just be smart and do  
well with your life. We will see you when it is your time." My dad  
always knew how to understand my decisions.  
"Well, I don't like it that you are going but I just want you to be  
happy, Joshua. I love you and I can't wait for our time to be together  
again." My sister tells me as she hugs me and kisses me on the cheek.  
The next thing I know I feel some pain in my chest but it tells me  
that I am alive. Thank you God. I can tell Donna that I love her. I  
open my eyes and I barely can make out the two people who are by my  
side but they aren't who I want to see. Then I hear one of them talk.  
"What did you say, Josh?" President Bartlett asks me  
"Donna" I manage to croak out I am saving my voice for her.  
"Okay we will get her in here right away. Leo lets get out of here and let the man see the woman he loves." The president says. I manage to give him a half smile.  
I see Donna come into the room and she looks so beautiful. I can see she has been crying and I know it's because of me. But I hope what I am about to tell her will make her smile reach her eyes better than the fake one she has on right now.  
"Donna?" I try to speak softly to save my strength.  
"Josh it's me." Donna says with her beautiful voice.  
Okay now I have to give her the dimples this moment calls for dimples.  
"Donnatella, I love you" I finally tell her. It's all or nothing.  
"I love you to Joshua, I always have." I knew she did but it feels good to hear it. Then she leans over and kisses me on the forehead. And I know everything will be alright, we will get through this together. And maybe just maybe my mother will soon be a grand mother. 


	3. The White Card

**The Shot Heard Around the Wing**

Authors Note: Sorry it has taken so long for me to update but I have to work so I can make sure that Bush's corporate buddies get more of my money seriously though does he really need to help them out they make millions of dollars and they do nothing but golf and laugh at us poor people all the time? Oh well I am off topic big thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed it truly brightens my day when I get your feedback. Well one last thing I have to ask all of you before you read this next installment Vote for Kerry/Edwards in November. Okay that's it now on with the show.

Previously on the West Wing: "Donnatella, I love you...."

Three Months Later 

"Donna!" I yell cause she really needs to get a move on or we are going to be late for the show. Does this tell you how much I love her. Me, Joshua Lyman, is going to the opera at the Kennedy Center just because she has always wanted to see this show.

"I'm coming Joshua keep your pants on for crying out loud." Donna yells back exasperated with me. Well if she wants we could skip the show and make love all night instead I am definitely up for that. "Alright, here I am how do I look and be honest with me" She says standing there in this beautiful red dress that flows down her slim body down to her ankles and there is a slit on the side up to her hip. And I will admit right now I have no moisture in my mouth I can barely breathe, she is always beautiful but my god this woman has no idea how much of goddess she is.

"Donnatella, my darling you look with out a doubt amazing and I am the luckiest man in the world just to be standing in your presence." I say with the most sincerity I can get out.

"Oh Josh, that is so sweet but you know you don't have to butter me up you are already getting lucky tonight." She says with a seductive look my way and just as I am about to say something the phone rings and I know its not going to be good.

I go over and pick up the phone "Lyman"

"Get in the office now there's been a thing." Its Leo great always something when me and Donna try to have a first date.

"We're on our way Leo. See you in fifteen." I say before I hang up and have to go tell Donna that our plans have been put on hold again. God I hate working in the White House.

"Donna, I am so sorry but that was Leo we need to go into work there has been a thing." I really am getting tired of that word. God knows what a thing is anymore.

"You're joking right?? Please tell me you are kidding around with me Josh. This is the last night of the show before it goes back to New York. You know how much I wanted to see this show." She says and ends with a pout god I hate that pout it's the undoing of my entire being.

"Honey I am sorry but Leo was using his don't piss around voice. So its no joke we got to get in there right now." I say I really hate this cause now she is upset.

"Fine lets go maybe it won't take to long and we can catch the show after intermission."

We get to the west wing and once I get there I go straight to Leo's office to find out what's going on. Turns out somebody blew up to American Embassy's. Al Queda has claimed responsibility and has said it is a declaration of war on the United States for crimes against the Islamic People. They have already stated that they are going to bring the war to our front door and now I have to find out exactly what that means.

"Okay so what does that mean exactly there, Leo?"

"It means that these guys are going to be attacking here on American Soil and we definitely know that the White House is going to be at the top of their target. So we have moved the President and the first family to an undisclosed location and the Vice President is being taken to Mt. Weather in Virginia and then he is going to be also taken to an undisclosed location. Now I know you gave this back to me awhile ago but I need you to be able to get to where we need you if the shit hits the fan around here."

"Whoa wait a minute Leo. What about Donna? You know I ain't going anywhere without her."

"Josh listen I know how you feel about Donna god knows all of us do but if what happens what we are thinking is going to happen we have to maintain a solid government. Listen go talk to her and tell her bout what happened but do not and I repeat do not tell her what we were just talking about yet. If I can I will see if I can get her to be able to go with you. But I am not going to promise anything alright."

"Fine, but Leo I am telling you right now if we can't leave together then I am sorry but I am going to say fuck the government cause she is more important to me than this job. I love her and she loves me and god willing maybe we will be getting married soon." Josh says to Leo.

"I know Josh and I do not want to begrudge you of any happiness but this is what we signed up for. Now go get out of here and get in touch with the State Department and the office of Homeland Defense." Leo all but growls out the last part

Josh leaves Leo's office and heads over to the bullpen where he sees Donna fixing her makeup in a way that says she is hoping to get out of work to go to the show. Josh comes up from behind her and slips his arms around her waist.

"Come into my office we need to talk." Josh whispers

Donna nods her approval and follows Josh into his office and closes the door behind her.

"What is it Josh please tell me you seem too quiet. What's the matter Joshua." Donna asks worriedly

Josh walks over to her and takes her hands in his and pulls her to the visitor chair.

"Right now I can't tell you what's going on but I will tell you as soon as I can. But there is something that I need to tell you and to ask you. Now, I know we haven't had our first date yet and that was supposed to be tonight. But, there is one thing that I know and that is that I love you with all of my heart and soul and that will never change. The thing I need to ask you, Donnatella Jolie Moss will you marry me?" Josh says as he gets down on one knee.

Donna has a look of total joy on her face mixed with amazement.

"Joshua I love you with all of my being too and I would be honored to marry you. Oh I love you so much Josh." Donna says as she wraps her arms around Josh's neck.

TBC 


End file.
